The present invention pertains to the field of tuning systems for television receivers and the like including a memory for storing tuning information.
Tuning systems are known for television receivers which include a memory for storing binary signals representing tuning information. Typically, these systems include a tuning voltage memory having a plurality of memory locations for storing binary signals representing tuning voltages corresponding to the various channels a viewer may select, a digital to analog converter for converting the binary signals stored in the tuning voltage memory into tuning voltages for controlling a voltage variable tuning element such as a varactor diode and channel selection circuitry to address the memory locations of the tuning voltage memory and thereby retrieve the binary signals stored therein when a viewer makes a channel selection by depressing, for example an up or down push button. Often such tuning systems also include a skip channel memory having a plurality of memory locations, also addressed when a viewer depresses either the up or down channel selection buttons, for storing binary signals for each of the channels representing whether it is preferred or not. If a channel is not preferred because, for example, of its reception quality or program content, it is automatically skipped over by the tuning system.
Tuning systems including a memory have advantages over other types of tuning systems because the tuning information stored in the memory may be specifically programmed to accommodate particular tuning conditions at various user locations. Unfortunately, since the particular tuning conditions at various user locations is not known in advance by the manufacturer, it is highly likely users themselves will have to do some programming. Since most users are not familiar with the programming of electronic instruments, it is desirable that the programming apparatus be relatively simple to operate. Furthermore, it is desirable that a viewer be able to operate the programming apparatus for a television tuner including a memory for storing tuning information in a manner at least somewhat analogous to the manner in which television receivers employing conventional rotary tuning knobs are operated. Finally, it is desirable that the programming apparatus include as small a number of programming devices (such as push buttons, switches, indicator lights etc.) as possible and that the devices be relatively inexpensive.